Believe
by Nandemoii
Summary: All my 100 Themes fics will be published here. The subject? Miriallia. Most Recent: Fire and Water
1. Letting Go

Title: Letting Go  
Author/Authoress: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a terribly translated box set of GSD (It was translated from Japanese to Chinese to English, just to give you an idea of how bad it is)  
Theme/Challenge: #41 The falling of Cherry Blossoms  
Fandom: Gundam SEED  
Pairing: Slight Miriallia/Tolle  
Rating: G

The rough bark scraped against her back as she slid down to sit on the ground. It was perfect out. A light drizzle of rain, and the sun wasn't shining too brightly. _He_ would have loved it. The location was perfect. He had a nice tree to give him shelter from the sun for a few hours of the day, and for guests to lean against, and he was right on the crest of a hill. He could see the sun rise perfectly from where he had been placed. She shook her head. He couldn't see. He wasn't even there. No, when she would speak, she wouldn't be speaking to him, but to things that were precious to him. She would never be able to say a proper goodbye, since there was nobody to say it to. Objects could not replace a person, yet people tried. Why? Did it give them a sense of finality? She shook her head again. People were so confusing. They were always trying to find themselves. She had known who she was a long time ago. _He_ had made her who she was. So, now that she was without _Him_, who was she? A pink blossom fluttered over her head before landing in her hair. She brushed it off and shuddered. Soon after, two more fell. Was _He_ scolding her for feeling depressed and confused? He had always known that she hated it when things fell onto her head, a fear from when she was little. Someone had put a rather large grasshopper in her hair, and it had gotten stuck. Ever since, she had hated having anything on her head. A fourth blossom fell onto her. It couldn't just be a coincidence. The blossoms weren't falling anywhere else. Was it possible? Did he really want her to be happy? To move on? She gently grabbed the blossom that was still in her hair and stared at it. Something wet dripped onto it. She didn't know if it was a tear or the rain. A gust of wind blew it from her hand, and carried with it her last words to _him_.

"Good-bye"

A/N: I spent so much time trying to decide if she should say 'Good-bye' or 'I love you' at the end. What do you think?

For those who were confused, she was sitting by his grave.


	2. Borrowed Strength

Title: Borrowed Strength  
Author/Authoress: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Disclaimer: No witty comment today. I don't own it.  
Theme/Challenge: Set #2: Theme 1: Borrowed  
Fandom: Gundam SEED  
Claim: Miriallia

Rating: PG

She wandered the halls of the Archangel aimlessly. Before, the war had been the only thing that had kept her going, but now that it was over, what did she have? She didn't have Tolle, She didn't have her family, at least, not with her, her friends were all busy helping the wounded or celebrating or doing repairs, and she needed someone. She felt so selfish, wanting them to leave their posts to comfort her. Why wasn't she strong enough to hold herself together? Why did she have to feel so weak, so helpless, so lost? She turned a corner and narrowly avoided colliding with a body. She muttered something to whoever it was and kept on wandering, not bothering to look up. A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"You okay?" He asked. Didn't she just have the greatest luck in the universe? Had she been crying? Because she really didn't need any more sarcastic remarks made about her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She muttered, and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. She tried to continue walking, only to have his hand once again placed on her shoulder, this time harder, more demanding.

"I mean it Miriallia. What's wrong?" Could she really trust him? Would he really care? Or did he just want her to be another notch in his bedpost? Was she really willing to take that leap again, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't survive if he didn't catch her? She looked up into his eyes. What should she say? Without thinking, she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't know what to do." She told him, trying her best to keep the desperation out of her voice. Before she could move, she felt two strong, warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her into an equally warm chest.

"Just do whatever feels right." He whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes, and felt the tears come forth. She wasn't strong enough on her own yet, but wasn't it okay for her to borrow someone else's until she was?


	3. Meeting the Parents

Title: Borrowed Strength  
Author/Authoress: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Disclaimer: No witty comment today. I don't own it.  
Theme/Challenge: #089: Meeting the Parents  
Fandom: Gundam SEED  
Claim: Miriallia

Rating: PG

"You're sure this is a good idea?" She asked. Miriallia had never been more nervous in her life. In fact, she was so worried she was starting to wonder how he had managed to make her agree to go. He had assured her time and time again that it was al right, but she really wasn't too sure about it.

"Don't worry about it Mir." He rubbed her arm. They were currently on a shuttle heading to Aprilius One, and Miriallia seemed like she really wanted to jump out.

"You know I'm really bad with awkward silences." She told him.

"Then we're screwed." He told her. She threw her head back against the headrest and groaned. "I'm just kidding." He tried to reassure her. She shot him a death glare.

"You're a terrible person, you know that, right?" He just smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "If I get out of this alive, I am going to put you through hell when you meet my parents." She threatened.

"Aw Mir. You're mean. You're only meeting them, not going to war with them." He attempted to calm her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. He raised an expectant eyebrow. "I was at war with them. Or had you forgotten?"

"But they don't know that." He told her, a glint in his eye. "As far as they know, you're a photographer I met sometime during the war." She stared at him in disbelief. She was totally going to screw up that story within the first five minutes.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you Elthman?" She asked before turning to look out the screen that was supposed to seem like a window.

**A car ride, many regrets, and much pleading later**

They were standing in front of a rather large house near the edge of Aprilius One. "If I were to run away now, do you think they would know the difference?" She asked hopefully.

"I'd catch you." He winked at her before ringing the doorbell. He actually felt kind of bad for her. She looked so nervous, not that he could blame her. His father was on the council. It was unlikely that his ideas of naturals would have changed. Hopefully, his mother could keep him in line. He had been yelled at quite a bit after telling his father he was going out with a natural girl. His mother had wanted to meet her, and had arranged everything before he had had time to ask Miriallia. She hadn't been too pleased with him when she had found out, but hadn't wanted to make a bad impression and had agreed to go. The door swung open, and she bit down the retort that had formed, and forced a smile onto her face. What had she gotten herself into?

A/N: I really wasn't sure if I should continue or leave it there, but then Ye Old Writer's Block decided to pay a nice little visit, so I left it as it was. I may write another one-shot as a sequel. Who knows?

The next few chapters will be mainley D/M since I had to chose a pairing for the community I'm currently obsessed with, and I couldn't just pick one character. There will be probably about 8-10 more before I move on to something else. Just so you know.


	4. You're Sexy When You're Annoyed

**Title**: You're Sexy When You're Annoyed  
**Fandom**: Gundam SEED  
**Characters**: Miriallia, Dearka  
**Prompt**: #004; Annoyed  
**Word Count**: 359  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: A little language, and spoilers for those of you who haven't seen episode 31.  
**Summary**: Dearka is bored, and Miriallia is his victim

She had tried everything short of physical torture. Yelling, begging, ignoring, leaving, hell, she'd even tried to drag him out. Stupid coordinator strength. He had just picked her up and she had spent the next ten minutes trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He was really starting to get on her nerves. "What do you _want_ Elsman?" She asked, exasperated. There was no point in trying to finish her report with him there.

"I'm bored!" He told her.

"So why don't you go find someone _else_ to annoy? I'm pretty sure Kira has nothing to do, Sai should have just finished his shift, Murdock shouldn't be too busy, and I bet Mwu could use an excuse to not get things done." She told him.

"But they're not sexy when they're annoyed." Miriallia's face turned red.

"And I am?" He got that little perverted glint in his eyes and stalked over to her. "Look, I really don't have time for this." She told him, trying to keep him away from her.

"But you have time to write a stupid little report?" She nodded. "Is it really more important than me?" He pouted.

"Could you _be_ any more childish?"

"I'll stop if you'll amuse me." Miriallia groaned. There was no point in even trying to work with him there. She might as well get him off her back.

"Fine, but only for fifteen minutes." She told him sternly.

"But that's nowhere near long enough to get anything _good_ done." He told her with that perverted smirk and a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Why is it that I put up with you?" She asked, not really expecting a decent answer.

"Because you know I'd be even more trouble if you didn't amuse me." He stated. She couldn't exactly argue with that. She was probably the only person on the ship who he would actually take seriously. Pretty much everybody else either kept their distance or called him a jackass. Not that she could blame them.

"What do you want to do?" She asked. He smirked at her.

"You don't want to know." He grinned.


	5. Awake and Dreaming

Title: Emerge  
Theme: #06: Unconsciousness  
User: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Word count: 382  
Theme Set: #2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
Summary: She didn't remember anything that happened after she grabbed the knife until the time she heard the gunshot.

She didn't remember anything that happened after she grabbed the knife until the time she heard the gunshot. She had been told later that she had tried to kill the hostage, and seconds later had saved his life from Fllay. She didn't remember any of it. It was like she had been asleep, or unconscious. Somehow, after that night, he didn't hate her. He seemed genuinely interested in her. And that sparked her interest in him. But every time they spoke she would go into a trance like daze. She would forget that she was talking to the pilot of the Buster, the one who had caused her so much trouble, the one who's comrade had killed her boyfriend, and she would just think of him as Dearka. He wasn't a soldier, just a prisoner. Often, when she couldn't sleep, she would sneak down to the holding cells, and sit there. Sometimes he would be asleep, while other times he would also be awake. When he was conscious, they would either sit together in silence, only a partial wall of iron separating them, while others they would talk. Every time he told her she should leave, that she could get in trouble if she was caught, and every time she would tell him she didn't care. Once, she fell asleep there, and had woken up a short while later to find him with his back placed against the bars, in the same place she was. They were back to back, guarding, protecting one another. Every time after she would go back to her room, she wouldn't be able to recall much of what had gone on. It was like whenever she was with him she wouldn't think, she would just act. Like she could be herself around him. She didn't feel the need to guard her emotions. She felt so safe around him, it was like she didn't need to worry about anything, and her mind would just shut off. She didn't know when she started developing such strong feelings for him, but she knew she didn't realize them until he had left. But he had come back. That was when she started to wonder if he felt the same way as she did. That was when she started emerging into consciousness.


	6. Two Cups of the Sky

Title: Jar of Emotions  
Theme: #03 Helpless  
User: NobodyFamous/Lycaena  
Word count: 573  
Theme Set: #2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny.  
Summary: An unexpected encounter. Fluff alert

She curled up on the bed. It was a nightly habit. She would go into _His_ old room, and she would sleep in _His_ old bed. It wasn't happening as frequently as it had been before, since That Guy now occupied _His_ room. She hated calling them by names. It seemed to make everything so much more… Real. She had managed to make it in to That Guy's room since he had to do some maintenance. She was hoping that when he got back, he would be too tired to look into the bed across from his. But if he did… She let her thoughts trail off.

Every time she would lie there, she could still smell _Him_. But every time, it smelled less like _Him _and more like herselfShe felt a tear leak out from one of her eyes, and before she knew it, she was crying.

Dearka finished off, and jumped down from the cockpit of the Buster. At that moment, nothing seemed more welcoming than the idea of a bed. He had been working hard all day, and was exhausted. He made his way to his room, and punched in the code that would open the door. It slid open, and he flicked the lights on. A protesting groan from the bed across from his own sparked his interest. He stood in front of it and froze. There she was, in a bed, in his room. "You got the wrong bed missy. Mine's over there." He told her while throwing a thumb behind him. When he got no reaction, he got curious. Kneeling down beside the bed, he examined her. She looked like she was asleep, her long lashes resting on her cheeks, a piece of her copper hair had fallen across her face. He gently pushed it up, only to see thin trails of salt-water. Had she been crying? Her eyelashes fluttered twice before allowing her eyes to fully open. "Tolle?" She asked, her mind still fogged from sleep. What should he say to that? He couldn't exactly lie to her.

"No, just me." He assured her.

At the sound of that voice, she sat strait up. He had found her. That couldn't be good. "I-I'm sorry I- I just Wan- Wanted to—I'll leave." She stuttered while wiping fresh tears from her eyes. A soft thumb brushed against her fingers while he tried to calm her.

"What makes you think I'd want you to leave?" He asked her, softening his smirk somewhat. At that, Miriallia felt like she would burst. She couldn't stop it. She felt so weak, so helpless. The tears started falling harder as she threw her face into his chest. Dearka gently picked her up, and carried her across the room to his bunk. He arranged himself so his back was resting against the wall, and she was lying in his lap. He held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked her.

"For being so weak. For always needing to have someone there for me. I shouldn't--" He cut her off with a finger pressed to her lips.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for." He told her firmly.

"But--" She was cut off once again when his lips brushed hers. After that, a whole new jar of emotions had been opened, and she was helpless to stop them. So she just let them flow.


	7. That Hurt!

Title: That Hurt!  
Author/Artist: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Pairing: Miriallia Haww/Tolle Koenig  
Fandom: Gundam SEED  
Theme: #024: Ouch!  
Rating: 14A for language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED (Destiny).

Warning: Some people may not like this fic too much, since it takes a slightly humorous approach on Tolle's death. You've been warned.

He'd seen it coming, the red shield. But he couldn't move. Things like that had happened in the simulation, but real life was much different than any video game. Somewhere in the distance, he heard Kira calling his name. He closed his eyes as he waited for impact. All he could see was the face of the girl he loved. He couldn't die, he couldn't leave her alone in the world. He had to pull through. Although, it was rather hard to pull through anything when you were headless and falling into the ocean. Not that he knew that would happen at the time. He opened his eyes once more, and time seemed to freeze. The shield was no longer moving, his heart was no longer beating, he couldn't breathe. All he could see was her face. He imagined the expression on her face when she would find out that he was gone. Would she move on? If she did, he'd haunt the damn bastard that stole her heart from him. He blinked, and the shield moved again. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. Like a little girl. Contrary to popular belief, his last thoughts weren't about his girlfriend, although her's would have most likely been about him. No, his last thoughts were more along the lines of 'Damn, this is going to hurt like a bitch'.

A/N: Not as much T/M as I'd been hoping for. The next one will be fluffy. Or angsty.


	8. Say What You Want

Title: No Matter What  
Theme: #09: Words  
User: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Word count: 210  
Theme Set: #2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
Summary: She would never be able to remove the guilt she felt from saying those things to him.

Words. How could something so, so non-existent be so harmful? Sure, words were there, but were sound waves really _something_? The things she had called him that day, they must have been so painful for him. She had pinned the death of someone on him. She hadn't waited for an explanation. She had never tried to justify her actions, although she could have. No. Instead, she had apologized to him. She had brought him his food. Most of the other crewmembers wouldn't have thought about what he was going through. Most of the others wouldn't have cared. But she had. Because she felt bad. For saying things. Were words really that harmful? They could be. Words could harm as much as they could heal. Nobody used them to do just one or just the other. They were divided. Some used them to feel better about themselves; others used them to make themselves feel terrible. Words. They weren't physical. They couldn't be taken back, no matter how hard anybody tried. That was why no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, no matter how much she wanted to, she would never be able to remove the guilt she felt from saying those things to him. No matter what.


	9. It's Over!

Title: It's All Over  
Theme: #08: Finished  
User: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Word count: 272  
Theme Set: #2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
Summary: Gaspshock Spoilers for Destiny. Summery inside of LJ cut to prevent any accidental spoiling.

Summery: A Dearka/Miriallia Breakup fic!

Miriallia was nervous. Really nervous. She knew that no matter what she did, she would regret her decision. Either she could do it now, and regret it later, or she could avoid it and regret it now. She had spent many sleepless nights considering it, and with the threat of war… Her reasons were really selfish in her opinion. She was scared. Scared that she would lose someone close to her again. So she had to cut it off. She hated herself for doing it, but she knew she would hate herself even more if he were killed. The only thing she needed was a good reason that he wouldn't shoot down with his over-confidence, and a way to break up with him. It would be too expensive for a shuttle ticket, and she wasn't sure they would even let naturals in the plants. Security was insanely tight. A video conversation would be the closest thing to a face-to-face breakup she could manage. She wouldn't do it over the phone or through e-mail. No. She wasn't afraid. She was confident in her decision. But for excuses. She would need a reasonable one. Or she could be honest. But that really wouldn't go over well. But she really didn't want to lie to him. Especially not about why she was breaking up with him. After much thought she decided to just wing it, and tell him the first thing that came to mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before making her way over to her video-communication port in her living room. This was going to be a long conversation.

A/N: I didn't know if I should continue or not, but I decided to leave the rest up to your imagination!


	10. Who Are You?

Title: Who Are You?  
Theme: #10: Watshi Wa (I Am)

User: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Word count: 442  
Theme Set: #2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
Summary: After you lose your family, what else do you have but yourself?

_Who Are You? _

She had been shocked when she'd heard it. What had they meant? She was Miriallia Haww. She was their daughter, yet they denied knowing her. Why? Just because she had moved on? Or was it because of who she'd moved on to? When they looked at him did they only see a coordinator? Did they view him as a freak of nature? She had thought they'd be happy as long as she was happy. Why did they care what he was? That had been two weeks ago. Since then she had been asking her self the same question they had asked her. Who was she? Did she really know? Her family and friends had always been what defined her before, but now that she had lost her family, had she lost part of herself as well? Or had that part just changed? She felt so confused, so lost. Had they won? Had they defeated her? If she didn't find out who she was, they would have. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let them win. They didn't know what she had been through up there; they didn't know what it was like. So they couldn't judge her for her decisions she had made while she was up there. It was her life, and she wouldn't let them run it for her. She was strong. She had survived for a reason, and she would learn what that reason was no matter what it would cost. She had to.

_Who Are You?_

What had they meant by that? He had been well aware that the idea of him dating a natural girl wouldn't go over well with them, but, had he really changed that much? Wasn't he still the same screw-the-rules prankster he had been before? How could he have changed so much without realizing it? Or maybe they had changed. Maybe they were the ones who were different. What was he supposed to believe? He knew he had changed, he no longer held the same attitude towards naturals, he no longer saw naturals and coordinators, he saw people. They were all human, they could all feel. He had first realized that when he'd almost been killed by one just because of some comment he threw out. Words did hurt, but it was not the kind of hurt that could be seen. That was the turning point. She had changed him, and for that, he owed her everything. He had no control over who he fell in love with, and neither did his parents. He would do whatever he wanted to. He was, after all, still the same screw-the-rules prankster.


	11. Hair Dye

Title:  
Author/Artist: Lycaena/NobodyFamous  
Pairing:Tolle/Miriallia  
Fandom: Gundam SEED  
Theme: #51 Hair Dye  
Rating:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. If I did… I'll just leave it there.

"Look, I really don't think this is a good idea." Miriallia warned him.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It'll be fine." Tolle reassured her.

"But, you know how Sai acts when he's angry. I really don't want to get him like that."

"Come on. It'll be funny!" He tried to persuade her.

"Somehow, I don't think he'll see the humor." She muttered, still following behind him.

"Look, all you have to do is keep watch. He'll have no idea that you had anything to do with it. Don't worry." She didn't reply, just continued on walking. "So all I do is squeeze it on and rub it in, right?" He asked. She nodded her confirmation and then stopped. He was on his own. He quietly slid the door to his four-eyed friend's room open and slipped in. Swiftly making his way to the bed, he twisted the cap to the purple squeeze on permanent hair dye open, and squeezed a line onto his friend's short hair. Once there was a fair amount in, he placed the bottle beside him on the nightstand, and then gently rubbed the dye all over Sai's head. It was a little known fact that he was actually a heavy sleeper, but Tolle had managed to get the information. Once it was fairly evenly spread, Tolle grabbed the dye and slunk out of the room. Once he stepped out he noticed that Miriallia hadn't noticed his presence. Grinning to himself he squeezed a bit more gel onto his fingers, and grabbed a chunk of her hair near the front, and rubbed as much in as he could in the short time he had before she smacked him away with a glare. They quickly got out.

Neither Sai nor Kira ever totally figured out what had happened that night. All they knew was that Miriallia went to school the next day with one purple streak through her hair, and Sai's head was officially purple.

A/N: So sorry I took so long to post. FF wouldn't let me log in until today.


	12. Photograph

Title: Decisions I've Made  
Author/Artist: Lycaena/NobodyFamous  
Pairing:Dearka/Miriallia, if you squint really hard, you may see some Tolle/Miriallia  
Fandom: Gundam SEED  
Theme: #73 Photograph  
Rating: (G, PG, PG-13, etc.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. If I did… I'll just leave it there.

"Why do you have to have such a dangerous job? If you must take pictures, why not take them of birds and bunnies and other little animals?"

"Oh, so the soldier thinks I have a more dangerous job than he does?" Miriallia retorted. They had been over it a thousand times. He hated the idea of her going into war zones, and he let her know, but she always had to point out that he was constantly in extremely dangerous situations.

"But why are you so determined to take pictures?" Dearka pleaded. That was the one thing that she had never actually explained to him. She bit her lip and avoided eye contact. He had always hinted at wanting to know, but had never asked her directly. Things were suddenly very quiet.

"Tolle, Tolle's mother was a photographer. She always said that she tried the hardest to capture how she was feeling at the exact moment she was taking a picture, using whatever she could. She believed that if people looked hard enough, if they really wanted to know, they would be able the get that same feeling she'd had. And- And I want to be able to share what I see with- with anybody who is willing to look. I hope that if they take the time to look at my pictures they'll, they'll realize that all this pointless killing needs to stop, that we can't gain anything by killing. I want them to be able to experience what I've seen through my eyes if they can't see it first hand. I want them to see the truth." She finished, fighting back tears. Why was it that every time she thought of Tolle she had to start crying?

Dearka had been expecting the conversation to go in a completely different direction after she mentioned _His_ name, not like that. Had she avoided telling him because she had been worried that he would get angry that her only reason was something like that? He would easily admit that he was incredibly jealous of Tolle. Maybe not the being dead part, or the natural part, but the relationship part, he was truly jealous of. He could tell that the two of them had had something special, something that he couldn't ever have with her. He caught her eye, and when she tried to turn her head away, he grabbed her chin lightly and turned her to look at him.

"You think that pictures can end the hatred between coordinators and naturals?" He asked softly yet sternly.

"No, I- I just, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that I want people to be able to see the results of hatred, so they can understand the consequences. And maybe, maybe I can change the ideals of some people, even if it's only one or two, isn't that better than just sitting around watching it happen?" She half-yelled. There was a fire in her eyes that he had only seen once before, when she had tried to pull a Frankenstein on him, but this one was different. Her eyes still held the same determination, but it wasn't murderous, it was more… desperate. He looked at her for a few more moments before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He gently kissed the top of her head, causing her to look up at him. He reached down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Maybe he really did understand.

A/N: I was about two lines from the end when I realized that my claim for the community this theme was from was Tolle/Miriallia, but I'll keep this one anyways to post on and work on a T/M one to post there.


	13. Heart

Title: Phoenix Ignition  
Theme: #07: Heart  
User: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Word count: 1 652  
Theme Set: #2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
Summary: (Stole this one from a series I'm doing. I'm pretty sure it's the only one I will borrow.) Miriallia surprises Dearka on Valentines Day

Miriallia fumbled with her key, trying to get it into the lock. Her hands were shaking so the task was difficult. It was Valentines Day, a bittersweet holiday for everybody. It was a day of roses and chocolates, and sweet nothings, a day of old clichés and love, and a day of death. She had just come home from a memorial service, to pay respects to all who lost their lives, both in the Bloody Valentine tragedy, and the war that followed. Later that day she would be taking a shuttle to… wherever it was Dearka lived. She was too busy fiddling with her key to recall the name. It was to be a surprise visit, one she hadn't told him about, but she wasn't so sure she could go. Going to the memorial service had brought back so many memories of Tolle. She knew she would feel guilty if she went to see Dearka. But what was there to feel guilty for? He would have wanted her to move on, wanted her to be happy, and she was trying. Finally managing to force her key into the lock, she pushed her door open and kicked it shut behind her. So many things were going on in her head. She had to get some pictures taken while she was at PLANT for the magazine she worked for coming up, she had to go meet Dearka, and she was going to try to squeeze in a visit with Kira before her holiday was over. She and Dearka were still a couple, and a long-distance relationship was working great for them. Once or twice a month they would visit for a few days, and catch up. She hadn't been thrilled to learn that he was re-joining ZAFT, but had decided it was his decision to make.

Making her way into her small kitchen, she poured some milk into a mug, and popped it into her microwave, feeling a need for some creamy hot chocolate before she left. After it had heated up, she pulled the mug out and mixed more powder than necessary. Pulling a spoon from a drawer, she mixed it until all the chunks of powder were gone, and headed towards her living room. Reclining on her couch, she imagined how things would go when she got to Dearka's house. She would walk up to his house, much larger than her cozy apartment, he would answer the door and seem totally shocked, then tell her that her being there was the best gift she could have given him, and they would spend the day curled up together watching old cheesy romance movies, and other cliché things. Finishing off her hot chocolate, she decided she should head to the shuttle port, and after lying for a few minutes longer, pushed herself up and headed to her bedroom to grab her bags. After grabbing them, she pushed a smile on her face. She wouldn't let the past bring her down on this special day.

Leaning her head back, Miriallia braced herself for the exit of earth's atmosphere. She was more than used to the feeling by now, after being on the Archangel for so long, she hardly even noticed herself bracing, or the turbulence. None of it bothered her at all, although some of the more intense trips did bring back some rather un-fond memories of battles, and whenever she could see they were passing another ship through the viewing window, she instinctively wanted to tell someone. It was lessening though, every trip she took brought her farther away from those memories. Her small suitcase was in another part of the shuttle, presumably below them, and the only carry-on luggage she had with her was her camera bag and some extra film. She smiled slightly when she had told the editor of the magazine she free-lanced for that she used film. It was such an old technology she couldn't blame them for being surprised. Sure, she owned a fairly nice, professional digital camera, but she enjoyed using film so much. She wasn't sure why, it may have been the slight scent of the chemicals she had grown to love whenever she stepped into her dark room, or the feeling of authenticity, or maybe it was something else. She wasn't sure why, but she always loved using film. And it wasn't easy to come by either. She had to order it directly from a company, and it was quite expensive. But it was no real trouble. She enjoyed it. Shutting her eyes, Miriallia managed to fall asleep. The next thing she knew, somebody was shaking her awake lightly. She smiled at the person, and gathered up her few items, and exited the shuttle. She headed to the luggage claim to grab the rest of her items, and noticed a silver head standing there holding it already. She suppressed a giggle. He seemed bitter, and would often drop some cruel comments, but he was pretty nice once you got to know him. Like Fllay. Most people weren't able to see past her seemingly cruel exterior, but once you looked past that, you could see she was really just misunderstood.

"Hey." She said with a slight nod of acknowledgement. He looked at her and grunted before handing her, her bag. Good old Yzak. She could only imagine how much he had enjoyed knowing she would be going out there and not having to tell Dearka. He seemed to love knowing anything somebody else didn't know.

They had managed to get to Dearka's place without any trouble, and Yzak left just after telling her she had around half an hour until Dearka should be home, leaving Miriallia alone with her thoughts. She was pretty sure Dearka's parents didn't know about her. Well, they probably knew he had a girlfriend, but were probably unaware of the fact that she was a natural. Not that she could blame them. His father had been on the ZAFT high council or something like that, and most likely still upheld the former ideals: that all naturals should die. Her parents were just happy that she was happy, and she was almost certain that they wouldn't care if she told them Dearka was a llama. They'd probably just start wedding preparations, and then build a farm suitable for a llama to live in.

Dearka groaned. He had made it through what had to have been one of the worst days of his life. He couldn't wait to get home so he could call Miriallia. Neither of them had been able to book enough time off for a visit, so they had agreed that a long video conversation was in order. He paused at his door. Something wasn't right. He distinctly remembered leaving all the lights off when he'd left that morning, yet he could see through the front windows that they were on.

Miriallia heard the car pull into the driveway and had a split-second decision to make. She wanted to surprise him by snapping a picture as soon as he walked in the door, but she knew that if she surprised him too much, he may pull a gun or something before he would know who it was. She decided it was worth the risk, but she would leave the flash off just to be safe. She creeped to the door, and stood as close to it as she could without risking being hit by it when it opened.

Dearka thought about it before deciding he must have forgotten about one. He slid his key in the door, making sure his gun was in reach just in case. He wasn't really supposed to carry it with him, but it wasn't safe even though they were living in peaceful times. He had to be careful; especially since some people weren't very happy knowing he had escaped the death penalty. Turning his key, he slid the door open, and screamed.

Miriallia had been expecting some sort of reaction, but _that_? Dearka had screamed like a little girl when he saw her. And he had the nerve to call himself a soldier. What kind of soldier would scream at the sight of a camera? Sure she may have been standing right in front of him, and he had obviously been deep in thought, but still... She burst into laughter.

"Mir?" He asked, dumbfounded. "I thought you couldn't get time off work." He was still getting over the initial shock of having his picture taken the moment he walked into his house by somebody who was supposed to be on the other side of the galaxy.

"Oh yeah. Well you see." She said, saying each word like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "I lied." She finished up quickly with a perky smile on her face.

"And how did you get in?"

"Yzak let me in." Yzak? He had helped her? Dearka should have knowing introducing the two was a bad decision, but what else could he have done? He couldn't keep his girlfriend a secret from his best friend. He could worry about that later. He smiled a flirtatious smile, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before leading her into the kitchen.

"Well I have to say, this is by far the best valentines present I've ever received." He told her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. She giggled.

Miriallia smiled. It hurt a lot, getting over what she and Tolle had shared, it was almost like she was destroying it, but she knew that once it was all done, all gone, she would feel much better. And if everything else was gone, there were two things that could never go away. Her love for Tolle, and her memories of him. No, her love for Tolle would never die, but her heart was big enough to share.


	14. After

Title: What Now?  
Theme: #05: Afterward  
User: Nobodyfamous/Lycaena  
Word count: 278  
Theme Set: #2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
Summary: Miriallia contemplates where her relationship will go with Dearka now that the war is over.

_Then why don't you just give up?_ Why had she said it? And why had she felt so guilty after? She had gotten a feeling, something that told her he had to go out there knowing she—knowing she cared about him. Otherwise, otherwise he may not have come back. But he did. He had come back to her. But where did they go from there? Even with peace talks going on, she wouldn't be to safe in PLANT, and he wouldn't be able to go to earth, with his father being a councilman and all. Was that it? Was that the end of it? Had they come all this way just to reach a fork in the road they couldn't avoid? Maybe they could keep up a long-distance relationship. Really long distance. But, what would Tolle's parents think? What would her parents think? What would his parents think? That would have to be the hardest part. Her parents had been neutral, but his parents had been supporters of the 'All naturals must die' campaign. There was no way the news of their relationship would go over well with any of Dearka's family. She couldn't ask him to abandon his family. If they didn't approve… Maybe she was just being old-fashioned. But she knew enough about coordinators to know that they only 'allowed' relationships if the genes matched. And there was no way they would consider a coordinator and a natural compatible. Then again, maybe people would support relationships between naturals and coordinators. It would show that they were able to get along. Who really knew what would happen next? They would just have to wait and see.


	15. Kiss

Title: Confused  
Theme: #04 Kiss  
User: NobodyFamous/Lycaena  
Word count: 201  
Theme Set: #2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny.  
Summary: Not as much fluff as I'd been hoping for. Miriallia's worried about Dearka after a battle.

She hadn't seen it coming. He had just come in from a fierce battle, and she had heard that the Buster had been damaged. After being granted permission to leave her post, she had run down to the hangar to greet him. She couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else to war. She was only three turns away from her destination when she found him. He was acting as if nothing had happened, just leaning against the wall expectantly. "Took you long enough." He told her in his most playful voice.

"You're lucky I decided to come at all." She bit back.

"Why did you?" He inquired, sounding genuinely curious. Why had she? She had been worried. But, why had she been worried about him, and not Kira? She had known him longer than she had known Dearka. So, why?

"I, I don't know." She told him.

"Then, maybe we should find out?" He asked her before spinning her around so her back was against the wall and he was standing in front of her, his hands gently stroking the sides of her face. He shot her one of his less perverted smirks before leaning in and capturing her lips.


	16. Jealous

**Title**: Spider Webs  
**Fandom**: Gundam SEED

**Characters**: Dearka  
**Prompt**: 055: Jealous  
**Word Count**: 313  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: It's a little dark, but nothing bad.  
**Summary**: Dearka thinks about the relationship between Miriallia and Tolle.

He resisted the urge to smash the glass frame he held tightly in his hands. She never smiled like that. At least, not around him. But yet, in the photograph she was wearing a smile so wide it seemed almost unreal. Her eyes were twinkling with true happiness. Why had that guy been able to see her like that? Why couldn't his eyes be blessed with a smile like the one she wore in the picture? It was of a boy with brown, slightly curly hair. His eyes were squinted in such a way that their colour couldn't be determined. She stood with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. There was a waterslide in the background. They looked so happy. He wanted to tear out the eyes of whoever had made her so happy. '_Zala handled that for you._' He reminded himself. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did. He would have expected to feel happy knowing that she had been happy, but instead he felt possessive. No natural should have been good enough for her. She deserved so much more. But, she was a natural, so why shouldn't she be happy with one? His knuckles tightened around the frame, threatening to crack it. Society would twist his own views around. She was a natural, and therefore not good enough for him, a coordinator. He was clearly superior. But not to his eyes. No, he needed her to love him. He didn't know why, but he needed her to feel as happy around him as she had around the one before him. He couldn't settle for anything less than that. A sharp crack drew him from his thoughts. The frame had cracked around his right thumb, and spider webbed out from there, covering the face of the man in the picture. Someday, someday he would replace him. He needed to.

A/N: A little darker than usual, but it got me going. I was actually planning on making this a humor, but the plot bunnies disagreed.


	17. Regret

Regret. It's only natural to regret things we've done, choices we've made, and things we've said. We feel a great need to go back in time and change what happened. But what's the point? We know we can't. It's been proven time and time again. So why do we still feel the need? I'll admit, I've felt regret. I regret not telling Tolle I loved him before he went out on that ship, I regret getting involved in the war, I regret saying those things to _him_, I regret doing those things to _him_ just as much as I'm sure he regrets saying those things to me. But why? I've tried time and time again to give up regret and accept that what happened, happened. But I can't. I can shove it into that closet in the back of my mind, keep it locked away, but the feeling is still there, nagging me, eating away at me, letting me know that it's not going away and then begging to be released, so I let it go, hopping it will go away, but it gets worse so I lock it away again. It's a vicious never-ending circle. And then I wonder if I should accept my regret and move on, like they tell me I should accept Tolle's death and move on. But it's not that simple. I don't know how to accept it. It's like I'm fighting a battle with myself each day, but don't know whose fighting or for what. It's just there. A war within a war. Maybe I won't be able to move on until the war is over to find out. But no matter what it takes, I will.

A/N I feel like all my fics are getting the same. I'll try to make the next one insanely different. Maybe I'll finally finish the sequel to 'Meet the Parents'. Meh. If any of you have any prompt ideas, let me know.


	18. Feisty

A/N: It's not Meet the Parents, but it's different (I hope).

Dearka walked through the hangar, heading for the Buster. He had to admit, one thing he missed about the Versailles was the entertainment. They actually had access to TV and other things. This ship was boring as hell. He smirked. But this ship had females. That defiantly gained it a few brownie points. There were few war ships that had any women, but this one had two constantly, and every so often there would be a visit from the captains of the other two vessels. Both were also female. Although, he would probably get severely beaten if he tried to make a move on any of the captains, there was still his feisty copper-haired beauty. His? He liked the sound of possession, although she would probably try to kill him once again if he said anything like that around her. Ah yes, feisty was the perfect word to illustrate her attitude. He was walking on the floor of the hangar instead of using the raised walkways like he usually did. He was determined to make this last as long as possible. He walked past the 'feet' of the Buster, and patted them, as if they were an old buddy's. He kept going, heading to the stairwell on the other side of the hangar when he saw a machine he'd never seen before. It had an orange interior while the outside was mostly white. It looked like a simulator. It had been pushed to the very back, in a corner, as if someone didn't want to see it. He decided that maintenance could wait until later. He wanted to investigate. As Dearka meandered towards the machine, he noticed that where it had seemed to be completely against the wall, there was actually a small gap beside it. He inspected the back. There was a gap back there as well, one that was considerably larger than the other one. And there were photographs taped to the wall. It looked like someone's hideout. Turning his attention from the gap, he examined the inside. It was definitely a simulator, but he wasn't sure what kind of ship it was. He continued his inspection until he heard soft footsteps come up behind him. Turning, he saw his feisty friend standing beside him.

"You know, there's a dark corner back there, if you're… bored." He told her with a raise of his eyebrows. She shook her head at him and turned to walk away. "What did you want?" He asked her. She looked at him, confused. "You obviously came over here for a reason. What did you need?"

"It- Never mind." Miriallia told him as she turned once again to leave.

"Oh come on!" He groaned. "Am I really _that_ scary?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not you. I just…" She trailed off, not sure what she was trying to say. Dearka was about to prompt her to go on when he remembered something.

"Those pictures. They're yours, aren't they?" She looked at him, mildly shocked.

"You know about those? She asked.

"I saw them. Why there?" She stood still, and looked at him and smiled softly.

"You wouldn't be interested." She insisted.

"But I am!" He persisted.

"It's just that… This is a simulator for a Sky Grasper." She explained. "It was… It was Tolle's favorite place." She avoided his gaze. "I guess it just feels… special."

It was Dearka's turn to be shocked. Of course. It was Tolle. It always was him, wasn't it? He looked at her.

"What are the pictures of?" He asked. She looked up at him, confused. Why did he want to know?

"Uh, Heliopolis mostly. A few from here." She explained. He looked at her expectantly. "What?" She asked after a few minutes of being stared at.

"Aren't you going to show me?" He inquired. She was astonished that he would want to see them. After a few unblinking moments passed in silence she headed to the back and crawled in. He followed, his larger frame having more difficulty squeezing in. She started at the far back, peeling the pictures off the wall carefully, and then removing the tape and sticking it back on the wall before placing the picture in her lap. She did this until all the pictures had been removed and were in a pile on her lap. Dearka remained quiet while she worked, watching the fluid movements of her hands. She then moved into a more relaxed position, silently cursing her skirt for preventing her from sitting cross-legged. She looked at the first one and smiled softly at it. It had been taken when she was eleven. Kira had moved to Heliopolis the month prior. It was her, Kuzzey, Tolle, Sai Kira and Fllay lying on their stomachs on a trampoline, with rings around their mouths where ice cream had been. It had been in Sai's backyard. Fllay had been staying with the Argyle's while her father was away on business. She explained what had been happening to Dearka before moving onto the next picture. She went on until all the twenty-some pictures had been explained, the last one being of Lt. La Flaga with his arms around the necks of the captain and another woman he vaguely remembered from when he had first been taken into the Archangel. The two women seemed incredibly surprised at his actions, but he was just grinning like nothing was wrong. She had giggled when she'd gotten to it. When they were done Miriallia leaned her back against the simulator and her head on Dearka's shoulder with a sigh. She felt more relaxed than she had felt in ages. Everything felt so right, like it were meant to be. She smiled and closed her eyes.

A/N: I was planning on adding more humor, but I kind of like how it turned out. It's a lot longer than most of my others too. -


	19. Surprise

She looked around. It was clear. Quickly, she slipped into the dark room. She froze beside the door, praying that the occupant of the bed to her right hadn't woken up from the sound of the door. She heard his light, even breathing and aloud herself to relax slightly. He was still out of it. The girl darted to the bed, and clamped a firm hand over the mouth of the occupant, muffling his protests.  
"Tolle! Shut it!" She hissed into his ear.  
"Mir?" He whispered in shock.  
"C'mon! You have to see this!" She insisted, pulling him towards the door.  
"Wha?" His sleep-fogged mind was having difficulties processing what was going on. Shaking his head, he followed the girl in front of him. They wound through the corridors of the Archangel until she pushed him against a wall. He was about to complain when he noticed the look of warning she sent him. Peeking around the corner, he saw the captain standing in the viewing deck, staring at the stars. What was so important about this? Sai and Kuzzey quickly joined them. They all seemed to know what was going on, but he didn't. Was he forgetting something? Miriallia signaled for him to stay put and darted back the way she'd come from, reappearing a few minutes later from a different corridor, with Kira beside her. Tolle was beyond confused at this point. What the hell was going on? He looked at the third corridor that led on, and there were a few other crewmembers, and Mwu. They all waited silently until the captain turned around to leave, and gasped with shock.  
"What's going on?" She asked, shocked.  
"Didya think we forgot?" Mwu asked, a cat-like grin on his face.  
"Forget? What are you talking about?"  
"Your birthday!" He exclaimed.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" She inquired, "It's nowhere near my birthday." Mwu's face instantly fell. It wasn't? Damn…  
'Uh, happy… Un birthday?" He asked nervously. Murrue rolled her eyes at him before walking away. Although, she did find it sweet that he had gone through the trouble to plan everything.  
As Miriallia turned to leave as well, Tolle pushed her against the wall and grinned slyly.  
"Happy un-birthday Mir." He told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

A/N: You wouldn't believe ow incredibly un-happy I am with this one. I just... ugh. I don't like it at all. Meh, hopefully the next one will be better.


	20. Message

This takes place sometime after Yzak and Dearka meet each other at the… Mendel Colony? I really need to catch up on the ending 10 or so episodes of GS.

Disclaimer: Captain Obvious says: Lycaena does not own Gundam SEED.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He kept the mantra up in his head, hoping that it would block out everything else. He must have taken one too many blows in the Buster. Why the hell had he said something like that? He wanted to punch something. The wall looked like a good subject. But walls wouldn't scream in pain. He wanted to hurt something. What had inspired him to do that? He thought back to the conversation leading up to his stupidity.

_"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked in a harsh whisper as he shoved her against a wall. "Do you _want_ to get yourself killed?" She looked away, unable to make eye contact with him. He growled as he kept her firmly attached to the wall. She whimpered before speaking._

_"Why are you getting so mad at me? It was your idea."_

_"I didn't expect you to carry it out!" He'd shot back. She looked up at him._

_"Then why did you suggest it?" She asked, not backing down._

_"It was just a passing thought!" _

_"Oh, so you just happened to suggest it around someone who has almost unlimited access to the communications equipment?" She asked skeptically, a fine copper eyebrow raised. _

_"If I thought it was actually worth my time, why wouldn't I send it myself from my own goddamn Mobile Suit?" _

_"Because you're worried that he would ignore a message sent by you."_

_"Damnit Mir!" _

_"You know it's true!" _

_"Look, if someone finds out about this, do you have any idea what could happen to you?"_

_"But they won't. Why are you so worried anyways? What's the worst that could happen?"_

_"Look, Yzak isn't exactly a warm fuzzy when he's in a good mood. You do not want to know what could happen if he gets into a bad mood."_

_"How would receiving a message from you get him in a bad mood?"_

_"I'm a traitor in his eyes, one of the worst kind. If he thinks that I'm trying to get back on his good side he will not hesitate to kill me, and, If I know Yzak, he'd find a way to bring me back just so he could kill me again!" _

_"And this is… a _bad _thing for me?" She asked hesitantly. Dearka rolled his eyes. He hadn't wanted to bring this up but,_

_"Look, if my- his commander gets a hold of that message, and knowing him, that's quite possible, he would use that to his advantage! You have no idea what that guy's capable of!"_

_"Well it's a little late for warnings now, isn't it?" She asked, trying to pull herself off the wall. He pushed her back down and glared at her. _

_"If anything happens…" He stopped, and looked at her. That was the last thing he did before instinct took over. He leaned in and kissed her. After he pulled back, she stared at him and ran off._

It was defiantly not how he'd imagined their first kiss together. She hadn't been ready. It defiantly wouldn't make things better. Worse, maybe, but better? No way. He'd screwed up. Groaning, he crawled up into the cockpit of the Buster. When all else fails, pretend to work. He was about to start when a message alert popped up. Curious, he opened the message. It was from Yzak. Had it actually worked? He read it through. It appeared that he was the same Yzak he'd known, his temper evident through his words. It appeared that Miriallia was off the hook, but that meant he had some apologizing to do. But if things with Yzak weren't screwed over beyond repair, he was fairly confident that he could patch things up with Miriallia.

A/N: I'm not all that pleased with this one either… meh.


	21. Talk

He'd come back. They'd all considered him dead, but he'd come back. But something had changed. She could see it in his eyes. He had lost something, just like she had. She had been so hopeful when she'd seen him, only to have all her hope crushed the moment she'd looked into his eyes. Tolle was gone. She didn't know if she should cry tears of joy for Kira's safety, or tears of sadness for her loss.

Later, she was wandering through the halls of the Archangel aimlessly, not paying attention to what was going on around her. She didn't want to believe it, but everything told her that it was true, that he was really gone. They were supposed to have their whole future a head of them. As she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone. Looking up to apologize, she saw who it was. It was Kira. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around him, so just whispered a quiet 'hi' and tried to continue on her way to wherever she was headed.

"Mir?" He asked. She looked over her shoulder, showing she was listening. "I'm sorry." She said after a moment's hesitation.

"For what?" She shot back without missing a beat. "You did your best." She couldn't let him think she was angry with him.

"But Tolle…" He began.

"It's not your fault. She insisted, turning around to face Kira completely. "We were lucky to get this far with so few casualties. It was bound to happen sometime." She made eye contact and softened. "He was your friend too, and I know you did everything you could." She smiled softly at him. "You have no idea how much better it feels knowing that one of you made it back." She whispered, not sure if he could hear her, before walking away.

A/N: Once again, not totally pleased with it.

I had the strangest dream last night. I don't have time to describe it all, but I will tell you it involved Miriallia shooting Kuzzey in the head, Murrue having a huge tattoo on her stomach, and some fangirls calling Le Cruset German.


	22. Snow

Disclaimer: Not yet, but soon… soon I shall own Gundam SEED! There is nothing the mutant gophers won't get for me! Nothing!

Miriallia giggled at the look of frozen shock on the blonde's face as he tried to shake the snow out of his shirt. Having grown up away from earth he hadn't had many run-ins with snow, while she had spent her first few years on earth, and had managed to retain her knowledge into her adolescence. She blew him a raspberry and turned to walk away, skipping slightly, when she was pelted in the back with a ball of snow. Spinning around she glared at him and quickly bent down to ball up some snow. She carefully aimed, and threw, only to have it fall several meters short of her target. He grinned at her and shot her a 'better luck next time' look. She huffed as she leaned down to grab another handful of snow, telling him to 'kiss her 100 natural ass'.

"Would you like me to?" He asked, an eyebrow quirked up. She glared and pelted him, managing to hit him square in the chest. He threw two more at her, while she managed to hit him again. They exchanged blows for a while longer, stopping when they were both exhausted and slightly cold. Miriallia laid down in the snow and spread her arms and legs out to the sides as far as they could go. She received a quizzical look from Dearka, but ignored it and glided her arms and legs back together through the snow. She continued for a while longer until she was sure her imprint had been firmly made. She looked at him expectantly, holding out her hand as if asking him to help her up. He grabbed it and pulled her up, ensuring that her whatever she'd made remained in tact. Noticing him examining her design, she explained that it was a snow angel. He understood immediately, and grinned his cocky grin while making his way to the 'head' of the angel. He kneeled down next to it and drew two horns coming out of it. "Snow devil now." He grinned at her. She glared at him and kicked some snow in his general direction. He picked her up effortlessly and meandered towards a rather large snow bank with her struggling to get out of his hold. He let her down, causing her to fall a few feet into the snow before hitting the bottom.

The next day, Miriallia was laying on her couch holding a hot cup of chicken noodle soup, glaring at Dearka while sniffling and sneezing, while he was sitting by the window, mentally cursing her for being a pathetic natural. Oh the joys of young love.

A/N: I liked the way this started off, but I think it kinda spiraled down, and I really dislike the ending.


	23. Help

I own nothing, abskedutally nothing.

"You okay?" She asked quietly as she sat lightly next to him. He grunted in response. He had been like this ever since the incident in the Mendel Colony. Constantly sulking, and generally… serious. She was worried about him. She didn't know what exactly had gone on, but she intended to find out. The duo sat together in silence together for a while, until he spoke up.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He said. "I feel like I'm violating all the laws of friendship by doing this. Yzak's my friend, and I'm- I'm fighting against him." Miriallia thought for a moment before she replied.

"You know, a long time ago, before the cosmic era, in the 1700's A.D. there was a huge outbreak of a disease, smallpox. There was a doctor who had the disease when he was smaller, and he survived. He later discovered that he was immune to the disease. He did some research, and found that everybody else who had survived the disease was immune as well. He found a way to give the disease through a needle to others, giving them a less severe case of the disease that they were more likely to survive. He tested it on two volunteers as well as his own son."

"I'm not quite sure how this relates to my situation." Dearka interrupted.

"I'm getting to that." Miriallia insisted, "Anyways, both of the volunteers as well as the doctor's son survived. After that, he tested the inoculation on two hundred and some more people. They all got mild cases, and only six died. Using the data he had collected, he learned that almost six times less people died from the inoculation then from getting the disease naturally. Anyways, since six people had died, there was this huge uproar about him violating his Hippocratic oath, that is, an oath doctors and such take that –back then- said that they would not, under any circumstances give their patients any advice that could potentially harm them, or harm their patients."

"I don't get it." Dearka interrupted once again.

"Shut up and listen. So he was put on trial or something like that for violating his oath. But the thing is, if he had done nothing he would have still been violating his Hippocratic oath, and if he had advised his patients against getting the inoculation he would have definitely violated his oath." She paused to inspect his reaction. "So you see, he threw all his previous commitments to the wind, and just did what he felt was right. That's what you have to do. Ignore your friendship with everybody on both this ship and that one, and just do what you feel is right." She smiled softly at him. After sitting in silence for a while longer, Miriallia stood to leave.

"Wait" Dearka called behind her. She looked over her shoulder, signaling that she was listening. "What happened? To the doctor, I mean."

"After the facts about how many people he may have saved were presented, the charges were dropped." She told him before exiting the room. Dearka smiled slightly. "Thanks, Mir." He whispered. "I think I know what to do now."

A/N: I know, I know, I took a break, but I'm back (for now)

I should be working on my english stuff right now, since that's the class I'm in, but who cares?

I didn't want to refer to is as A.D., as it is a Christian term, and I am 100 per cent atheist, but refering to is as CE for Common Era wouldn't have worked since Commo Era and Cosmic Era have the same abbreviations. Meh. I got the idea in my science class when we were talking about risks and limits. I have another idea that I might use about defining natural. That could be an interesting conversation, maybe between Athrun and Miriallia? Or Kira and Miriallia? I've been writing so many D/M fics lately, I want to try something different. What do you think?

Also, to Mew Tatsu, I like your idea about the alternat ending on the Snowfic, and I may use it in another story later on. Thanks for the idea!


	24. Tree

Miriallia smiled serenely while relaxing beneath a large tree. She had always felt connected to nature, like nothing could disturb her when she was outside. She had no idea what caused the attraction, but she didn't really care. It was like her view on religion. She didn't care how she got into the world, just that she was there. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. She could sit for hours like that, listening to the sounds around her, but an odd cracking sound disturbed her peace. Cracking one eye half-open, she looked around but saw nothing. Looking up she say a familiar blonde sitting above her, looking rather worried.

"What are you doing up there, Dearka?" She groaned.

"Um, Falling?" he asked, attempting the 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"If you fall on me I'll put you through a meat grinder."

"Then, uh, could you consider moving since I really don't want my last moments to be inside a meat grinder." Rolling her eyes, Miriallia waited a few moments until she heard another crack.

"You might want to get off that branch soon." She warned.

"Yeah, well, trust me, if I could, I would. But I think that if I move, it'll just fall faster." She rolled her eyes and side stepped just in time as she heard a much louder crack, followed by a thud and a groan. She smirked.

"And they say coordinators are talented."

Short, and I really didn't like it (except for the mead grinder part. I enjoyed rightin gthat line)


	25. Forgiveness

I'm not dead, but I've had a lot going on, between having 3 projects due recently (one of which my partner dropped _all _of the work on me, and did nothing. He wasn't even there for the presentation) and now I have exams coming up, but they end on the 26th, so I hope to get back to my regular updating sometime after that.

I'm happy with this one mainly because it doesn't really contain any really obvious romantic pairings, except for a bit of hinted Tolle/Mir.

Disclaimer: When pigs fly I will own Gundam SEED. :Tries to shove a pigeon's wing into a pig's back:

"Would killing him bring Tolle back to me?" The copper-haired girl yelled at Dearka before running out of the hangar. Athrun was frozen. He hadn't realized how deeply some people had been affected by his actions. He'd hardly even been aware of the fact that there were other actual humans onboard the ship other than Kira. A wave of guilt ate at him like acid. Suddenly the only thing on his mind was gaining forgiveness from that girl. He decided he would ask Dearka about it. Sighing, he bade Cagalli farewell and left. After changing out of his piloting gear, Athrun headed to the mess hall. As the door slid open, many voices leaked into the otherwise silent hall. He walked towards the water machine and grabbed a cup, placing it under the spout and pressing the button to turn it on. He casually scanned the dining area, and his eye caught on something. It was the girl from earlier, sitting with her feet on the bench, knees to her chest and her back against a wall. She appeared to be talking with another boy, who appeared to be not much older than her. He had orange-tinted glasses and sandy hair. Were these the friends Kira had so desperately fought to protect? He grabbed his cup of water and walked over to the bench he had been eyeing.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, forcing a small smile. He could see that both of the boys were about to refuse his request, but the girl spoke up first.

"Go ahead." She said, forcing on a smile. He could feel the awkwardness creeping up on them. "So you're friends with Kira, right?" She asked. She acted like the fact that he'd killed… whatever that guy had been to her didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Yeah." Well that was a great conversation.

"Has he always been like this?" She asked. Did she really want to keep the conversation going?

"Like what?"

"Like… Kira. Always pretending to be happy even though you can tell he's not? And always burying himself in his work?" Athrun thought for a moment. The last part did sound like Kira. He had always been an over-achiever, but the sad part?

"Well, Kira's always been one to overwork himself, but when I knew him he seemed earnestly happy." The girl 'hmmed' in response and they sat in silence for a while longer until she gasped and threw her legs over the bench so she was sitting properly, an action that must have taken much practice considering she was wearing a skirt, and faced him.

"I'm Miriallia, and this is Sai," she said, motioning to the other occupant of the table. Sai nodded, apparently not paying too much attention to their conversation.

Athrun." He introduced himself. They conversed easier after that. Sai left after a while, and slowly the mess hall emptied until eventually the two were the only occupants. Athrun took a calming breath. It was now or never he decided. "I-" He began. She looked at him expectantly. "I-I'm…" He trailed off. Since when did he stutter? "About, about Tolle." His voice got quieter "I'm sorry." Miriallia was silent for many painfully long seconds before speaking up. "This is war. It's not really your fault. Tolle wasn't ready for the battlefield. He shouldn't have been out there in the first place." She told him. They sat in silence together for a while longer until she glanced at the clock positioned over one of the counters and yelped, muttering strings of incoherent words, that surely included curses, under her breath. "My shift on the bridge started five minutes ago." She explained before rushing out, past a rather surprised looking Dearka and Kira, sending a wave to them as she ran out. Athrun resisted a smile. He had gained forgiveness, without Dearka's help.

A/N: I originally accidentally wrote Kuzzey into this, but then I remembered that Kuzzey had already left. I know it varies slightly from the actually timeline of episode 40, but, when I saw that scene with Miriallia yelling at Dearka, the look on Athrun's face inspired me. I think I wrote most of them out of character, but… meh. I'm kinda happy with this one. Don't expect a new chapter until after the 26th, unless I'm feeling really nice, in which case I'll consider writing another chapter before then.


	26. Sick

Disclaimer: …Why do I bother?

* * *

"Superior, huh?" Miriallia asked the blonde skeptically. He glared at her. She smirked. She was going to enjoy this tremendously. "Are you sure nothing's wrong with you? I mean this isn't exactly normal, is it?" She tried to force a worried look onto her face, but she was doing a happy dance inside. Dearka rolled over on the couch and muttered something incoherently. "Maybe you need to get out more." She told him. "Did you know that you have a batter chance of catching a cold from being inside than being outside? Something about your immune system 'enjoying' fresh air or… something along those lines."

"Go awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Dearka groaned.

"And give up my chance for sweet revenge?" She laughed. "Keep dreaming." He pouted. 'Aww, would the poor widdle sick boy like some chicken soup?" She asked with a teasingly childish tone. The TV remote went flying past her, missing her face by no more than a few centimeters.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked.

"Teasing." He murmured

"You tease me all the time and you don't see me throwing blunt objects at you."

Dearka sniffled. "I know. Just sharp ones."

She'd walked right into that one. "That was once."

"That was once that you tried to kill me. I was just trying to get my message across with the remote."

"I was just trying to get my message across too." She pouted. Dearka sat up. He was so ready for this.

"That message being that I deserved to die?"

"Exactly." She retorted. Dearka had no response to that. Well, he did, but that would bring up Tolle, and that was always a touchy subject.

"I probably shouldn't even be in here." She said after a long pause. Dearka sniffled again.

"Why not?"

"Well, if it's bad enough to get you infected, I don't really want to find out what it would do to me." She explained. "I'll go make you some soup." And with that she wandered into the kitchen. Dearka laid back down and closed his eyes. They jerked open a second later when ice was poured all over him. He jumped up and glared at Miriallia who was holding an empty bucked.

"Are you insane woman!" He shouted.

"Nice to know you're feeling better." She smiled at him.

"Huh?"

"I've seen three year-olds fake sick better than you." She explained with a raised eyebrow before spinning around and sauntering off. "Don't let the ice melt on the couch!" She called behind her. Dearka glared at her retreating back. This meant war.

* * *

A/N: I was going to make Dearka actually sick, but I couldn't think of a decent ending so I quickly edited it, and made him fake it. I'm not too pleased with this chapter either… but I'm not usually pleased with anything I write… My muse doesn't seem to like me much right now. It never lets me write. I'm considering starting a multi-chaptered AU K/M fic, but I'm probably not going to publish that until I have a few chapters written up, and that's assuming I even decide to write the thing. It was… somehow inspired by GetBackers, but it does not tie into the plot, characters, or anything like that (I may add a Honky Tonk just to pay tribute). The inspiration came from the characters 'trump cards' (abilities). If you want a summary (which will contain a lot of rambling) just let me know and I'll PM you one… eventually. If I do write it, the earliest I would publish it would be around the end of summer. Thanks for reading. Until my next update, farewell! 


	27. Pocky

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. My muse decided to take a vacation along with me. After this it'll be another two weeks until I update again since my best friend is flying out here from Vancouver and we'll be incredibly busy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

"What _is_ it though?" Sai asked, sounding slightly unnerved.

"It's pocky." Miriallia insisted, pushing the chocolate covered biscuit further into Sai's face. "And it's good. Come on, try it." Sai eyed it warily. He didn't seem too trusting of the food. "For god's sake it's _chocolate_! What's not to like?"

"I've never seen it before though."

"You've been missing out." She insisted, thrusting her arm out all the way, causing Sai to stagger a few steps back.

"I'm lactose intolerant?" He tried. Miriallia rolled her eyes.

"That was pathetic. First of all, I've known you forever, and nothing has ever indicated that you were lactose intolerant."

"I've been careful" He tried.

"Careful enough to share a can of whipped cream with everyone, or get ice cream every other day in the summer?" She shot him a stern look. "And even if you were, a tiny bit of chocolate wouldn't do anything." She insisted.

"If I try it am I free to go?"

"Sure." She replied with a shrug. Sai tentatively reached out to grab a stick when the door slid open.

"Hey Mir, Four-Eyes." Dearka greeted them, followed by Kira and Athrun. Sai rolled his eyes, grabbed the stick out of her hand and bit into it.

"Happy no- oh shit." He cut himself off, face turning red. Miriallia turned to Dearka.

"I told you Tabasco Sauce wouldn't add to the flavour."

"You- wha- oh that's just _mean_." Sai pouted, pouring himself a large glass of milk and downing it in one gulp.

"Lactose intolerant, huh?" Miriallia asked with raised eyebrows.

Funny? Possibly. OOC? Most likely. Possible? Doubtful. Pointless? Yes.

Meh, I'm not thrilled with it, but when am I ever happy with my work? I'm throwing a few multi-chaptered fic ideas around in my head, although I doubt anything will come from them.


	28. Fire and Water

A/N: I've been incredibly busy lately, and I won't be updating much anymore. I'll try to get a chapter posted when I can, but my muse has run off on me. I'm hoping it'll come hopping back when Eternity is released (assuming it's not as bad as Destiny)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

The rain pounded down on the roof while a fire was blazing in the fireplace. Miriallia was curled up on the carpet in front of it, wrapped in a blanket and Tolle's arms. There was a slight leak in one back corner of the room, but that could be attended to later. It didn't affect them at the moment. The two of them sat peacefully together, not speaking, not moving. Tolle's back was against the couch, and he was warmed by the body of his girlfriend and what little heat he could snag from the blanket.

They were spending the week alone together at his family's cabin on Earth. It belonged to his aunt, but she had been more than happy to allow the two of them to stay. Needless to say, it was in need of a bit of fixing up. The roof leaked, and the heater had been reduced to an oversized paperweight. The fireplace had been in perfect condition though, and after a bit of searching they had found a book of matches and some old newspapers. There was a small woodpile out back, and after some digging around they had managed to find enough dry wood to start a fire and keep it going for a bit. There were some logs leaning against the hearth, the couple's way of drying them off.

They'd come down to earth with the forecasts of sun and heat, but on their second day the clouds had rolled in. Then the rain had come. There was thunder and lightning through the whole day, and into the night. The rain lasted even longer. Miriallia and Tolle, having nothing against a bit of rain, had agreed to stick it out. They had playing cards and books, other games, an old television, food and each other. They were set.

Miriallia's eyes were drawn from the fire -crossing to look at her nose- when she felt a cold drop splatter on it. It happened again. Notifying Tolle of the leak overhead, she rolled out of his arms and helped him up before wandering to the back room/bedroom of the small, two room cabin to look for something to temporarily patch the leak with. Goose bumps crawled up her arms, protesting the loss of heat she'd been so comfortable with. Looking around, she didn't see much that could be considered helpful. There was a toolbox in a back corner. She grabbed it and looked around the room a second time, just to be sure. Not seeing anything else she returned to the main room, setting the box down on the floor just below the leak and opening it. There was screwdriver, a box cutter, a hammer, a level, and an assortment of screws and nails.

Tolle returned with a board. After a bit of struggling, wondering how they'd reach the roof even if it was rather low and a few bent nails, they managed to get the plank in place. The repair definitely wasn't a long-term repair, but they only had two more days together. They'd be fine. Wiping up the water that had dripped in with a towel, Miriallia sat again, with Tolle's arms around her. This was where she belonged, between the sky of water and the wall of fire, with Tolle. She was safe, she was happy, and she was home.

A/N: I feel like my writing's getting better and I was actually rather happy with the way that turned out.


End file.
